Reunited Again: NarutoNaruko
by Fuji Youko
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Kakashi are going on a mission to find the remaining akatsuki members and their leader. Soon they spotted a girl named Naruko. What’s this she looks exactly like Naruto! Note This DOES NOT FIT the Naruto manga/anime plot
1. Chapter 1: mission

**Reunited Again: Naruko+NarutoFamily**

Ok this really new to me, so plz go easy on me!

Summary: Ok. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Kakashi are going on a mission to find the remaining akatsuki members and their leader. Soon they spotted a girl named Naruko. What's this she looks exactly like Naruto! Who is she could she be his sister. Find out in the story.

Note: This fic contains OC people and a very different story. Trust me. I don't own Naruto, my friends and I own the OC though.

"Talk"

_Thoughts_

I'm talking

Chapter 1

"Hey Ino, ready for our mission?" asked Sakura.

Sakura is and Ino are friends which is great. They were getting ready for their mission with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Yep, I'm ready"

Flashback

"Tsunade I'm sorry I was late." Sakura said.

"It's ok, I'm think I'm use to it." Tsunade said. "Please tell them their mission Shizune. I'm a bit tired."

"Ok. For your mission is to investigate the akatsuki. We need you to find some information about them. We also need you to investigate the Akatsuki Leader." Shizune said.

"You four with Kakashi are going on this mission." Tsunade said.

"Got it we will complete this carefully." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry guys, I'm here to help." Kakashi said.

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2: lost

**Reunited Again: 2**

**Hello again! Ok so it was bad so I'll try again. So far it's horrible. I'll try my best somehow. Ok. Here it goes… **

"**Talk"**

_**Thoughts**_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Me talking**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two**

**"Hey Sasuke, do you think I might have a sister or a brother?" Naruto said.**

**It's crazy, but Sasuke's back! Woo hoo! And Naruto and Sasuke are friends, but still rivals.**

"**Hey I know she must be your sexy jutsu!" he said "Now let's hurry before we're later than Kakashi."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Some where…**

**"Naruko, can you help me cure this little fellow?" Deidara said. Deidara is an akatsuki I know, but he's dressing as a normal ninja. He's not in a pony-tail right now, he letting it down try to imagine.**

**"Sure, come on! By the way where are the others?" Naruko said. **

**"Oh they're just busy." Deidara said. **

**Ok, Naruko is really strange, but she looks exactly like Naruto's sexy-jutsu except with clothes on duh. She has no past, and she wears a kimono or a yukata orange.**

**Her personality is like Naruto, but better. Again no past, and doesn't really know her family. Her closest friend is Deidara.**

**"Here all it need is a little rest, that's all." Naruko replied.**

**"Thanks a lot, Naruko." Deidara replied happily.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha…**

**"Ok, one last time, is there anything else we need except Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked making sure.**

**"Hello there everyone, sorry I'm late. Something happen along the way and then I have to stop at the book store and…"**

**"Alright we got it!" The four scream in unison. **

**_For once they should be happy that I'm late _thought Kakashi.**

**Soon they headed out and into the forest they go.**

**"Does he always read that book?" Ino asked wanting to know.**

**Of course Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded. As time goes by they stop to rest a little.**

**"Hey Deidara, can you help me pick some berries in the woods?" Naruko asked cheerfully.**

**"Sure, since you help me, I'll help you...Yeah!"**

**As the walk into the woods they saw a berry bush, and decided to pick some.**

**Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were planning on where they're going.**

**"You know what? I think we're lost!" Naruto said a little desperate.**

**"Calm down, knuckle head." Sakura said while hitting him on the head.**

**"I think I just heard a scream." Naruko said.**

**"You're kidding right? I mean who would be in the woods?" Deidara asked really confused.**

**"Whatever, let's just check it out." Naruko replied.**

**_Why does this always happen to me. _Deidara thought whining.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry if it was short. I believe Orochimaru's birthday is today. Oh well. What will they find in the woods? You'll have to find out in the next chap. **

**Plz R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: meet Naruko, Darsi, and Ariku

**Reunited Again: Chap. 3**

**Ok is my story just keep getting worse every time, because I could have just stopped writing. Anyway I hope you guys can forgive me. (Bows)**

**"talk"**

**_thoughts_**

**me talking**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruko ran as fast as fast as she could to where the sound was. She snuck into a bush and see what they were talking about. Soon Deidara had arrived and snuck in the bush with her.**

"**By the way Sakura, didn't you use to hang out with Kakashi like he was your boyfriend?" Ino asked. **

"**Well Duh! He was very fun even though he kept reading the book." Sakura answered. "Did you just say you use to date or 27 year-old teacher?" asked Sasuke shockingly, "I can't believe you!"**

**Deidara watched the blonde-haired boy and realized he Naruto was the kyuubi holder. He Deidara quickly said, "Hey I got to go, Bye!"**

"**Ok bye then!" Naruko replied. Naruko wanted to meet them, so she stopped hiding and came out of the bush and said, "What are you guys doing here?" When Naruto heard the voice, he turned around and saw to see a girl that looked exactly like him. Naruto was shocked and so were the others. Naruko also was shocked about this.**

"**Why do look like me?!" They said in unison.**

**Naruko then looked at the other blonde-haired, and thought she (he in her mind) was Deidara.**

"**Hey there Deidara, what are you doing here? I thought you went back!"**

"**Excuse me?" Ino said.**

"**Deidara you don't remember me? It's me Naruko." She said.**

"**Uh Naruko I'm not Deidara, I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino." **

**Naruko stopped hugging Ino and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."**

**She turned around and asked, "Why are you staring at me?" (She was staring at Naruto.) Sakura was surprise, but if they were as frozen as ice, they won't know anything. "Excuse me, but my name is Haruno Sakura" "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next hokage!" "Shut up already!" Sakura said. "The name's Uchiha Sasuke." "Hello I'm Hatake Kakashi, the sensei." "I think you already know Ino." said Sakura, "Of course we know your name." "Well, I'll bring you guys to my village." Naruko said. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino nodded in unison. They started walking and wondering as well. _Who is this girl that looks exactly like me? _Naruto thought. "Oh Naruko you finally came back."**

**Well this was suppose to end here, but I found out it was actually in chapter 2, so I'm going to be continue on the chapter 3 k? If you don't mind that is.**

"**Yep and I bought friends!" Naruko said. "Cool nice to meet you, I'm Darsi Yuki." She said. Darsi, a friend of Naruko, is dressed in a white shirt and a black skirt. Her hair is ruby red, sora (sky) blue eyes, that shows kindness. Her shoes are different than a ninja which I'm not telling you. **

"**Hello I'm Haruno Sakura, the raven-haired boy is Uchiha Sasuke, the guy in blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, this is Yamanaka Ino, and Hatake Kakashi, the guy reading the perverted book." Sakura said introducing everyone.**

"**Well I'm Higuchi Ariku!" Soon a boy jumped down from a tree swiftly, and he landed on the ground with his own two feet, like a cat. Ariku has sora blue hair, and ruby red eyes isn't that just weird about Darsi and him?. He was dressed in a red jacket with cool black jeans imagine it yourself please.**

"**Ariku, do you always go on trees. Maybe I should call you Sarutobi Sasuke!" Naruko said. They started to enter the village, and Sasuke then saw a girl that looks familiar somehow. _Could it be?_ He thought.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Who is he talking about? Tune in next time for Reunited Again! Please R&R or I'll sue you and I'll win! (Just kidding)**


	4. Chapter 4: Riku and Naruko's Home

Chapter 4

Story thus so far: Sasuke and the others met Ariku and Darsi. Now he will meet someone he knows.

"Talk"

_Thoughts_

**(Me talking)**

* * *

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Hey isn't that Riku?" He replied in a question.

Sakura looked at a girl with black hair and ruby- red eyes wearing a red strapless top with a red jacket, and a black miniskirt and black pants.

"Hey maybe you're right." Sakura said.

The girl looked back and saw Sasuke and Sakura. Her eyes became wide with excitement.

"Sasuke is that you?" She said.

She approached them with happiness like she saw an awesome kunai. The two finally recognized her. It was Uchiha Riku, their other sensei.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" They asked.

"What? You don't want to see me? By the way, why **are** you here? I mean, aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" Riku asked.

"We are, but then we met a girl name Naruko." Sakura said.

"Oh, I see, so you have met, my friend." Riku said.

"Kunoichi Yuki Riku, where have you been?" Riku said.

"Ariku, man I hate it when you my name like that." She said.

What? Isn't that your full name?" Ariku said.

"Shut up, and what do you want with me Higuchi?"

Whatever, listen, we have some guest coming to this village. Be there at my place ok?

"Got it." And he walked away.

"Listen guys, I have to go somewhere. Say hi to Kakashi for me." Riku said and started to run off to Ariku's house.

"Guys, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you guys." Naruto said.

"Sorry we were distracted." Sasuke and Sakura said.

"Ok then, I'll show you guys where I live, come on, follow me!" Naruko said. They started walking and so on.

* * *

Akatsuki…

"Ok, Deidara has something she wants to share with us." The akatsuki leader said, "So ahead."

"It seems that I have found the kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto." Deidara said.

"Who was there with him?" Itachi asked. As you can see Itachi is still alive, and he's better than ever!

"Well there are his friends, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Sasuke." He answered.

"I see, even Itachi's little brother is there with the kyuubi." Kisame said.

"Well then, what should we do?" ask a mysterious member.

"Well Riku, since you are with them, find out what they want." The akatsuki said.

Riku nodded, and everybody left. **(Riku, you see is an akatsuki member. I'm talking about Uchiha Riku. She joined just to help Konoha. She is not a missing-nin, she a ninja. Rumor has it that she knows the Akatsuki Leader's identity.)**

* * *

"Ok we're here." Naruko said. They walked in and their eyes were with surprise, except for Naruko though.

"Welcome to my home!" She said.

"Hi!" Ariku and Darsi said in unison.

"Your home is so awesome! How did you get this place?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" but was interrupted by…

"Sorry, I'm late!"

* * *

Who is this girl, tune in next time! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Kakiku and Some Trouble?

Chapter 5

What happen in chapter 4: Naruko invited Naruto and the others to her house (which is huge!). Now there's this girl coming to the house saying that she's late.

"Talk"

_Thoughts_

**(Me talking)**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!"

Everybody turned around and saw Riku.

"Kunoichi Yuki Riku, you finally came. You're late." Ariku said.

"Gomen-naisai, I was running as fast as I could, but then I tripped. Soon I was injured, so I have to waste some chakra to heal myself, and then I…"

"Ok we got it already, you were distracted. Please don't do that next time." Darsi, Ariku, and Naruko said at the same time.

"Riku did you get that copy I wanted?" Kakashi asked so suddenly.

"Oh yeah, here yah go." Riku said as she handed over a copy of Make-out Paradise vol. 200. Soon everyone settled down for some tea. Silence was in the air.

"Uh, I see you have met Riku." Ariku broke the silence.

"Uh, yeah, she lives with us in our village." Sasuke replied.

"Well, if it wasn't for Riku, we wouldn't meet each other. Thanks to her, we became a happy family even if we are not related. Besides, she's the one who gave us this house." Naruko said chuckling as well.

"What you have that much of money, and you didn't even tell us?!" Naruto complained.

"Actually, Sasuke already knows about the money." Riku said, "By the way, can I talk to you, Ariku?"

Ariku nodded, and they went to his room.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Ok, first of all, where's Kakiku?" asked Riku acting seriously.

"Well, right now he's out on a quest, more like training to me." Ariku answered.

"Tell him to stop by at Konoha, I'm expecting him." She said, "And by the way, do you happen to like some one?"

Ariku blushed. "What are you talking about, Riku?" He asked.

"Oh so you do like some one." She replied.

"How do you know that?" He asked again.

"Well, I notice that whenever you lie to me, you always say "Riku" instead of my real, full, or Yuki." She said proving she's right.

"Oh man, you're good," He said, "Fine I do like some one."

"Could it be Darsi Yuki or Haruno Sakura?" She asked.

"Darsi," He answered, "How did you know it could be one of them?"

"While you were talking, you were staring at them like they are from heaven or something." She replied.

Ariku totally surrendered to her, Riku was now the Hokage **(That's just a saying meaning "Riku Rules!")**. Before they went back, she promised that she won't tell any of them. Soon she smirked because she never promised not to tell Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, or anybody else.

"Man what took you guys so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, shut up or else that name will be called." Riku replied.

Then they were talking like they can't talk no more **(They must have talked a lot)**. Soon it was almost lunch time, which it was Riku's time to disappear.

"Hey guys, I'm going to make lunch and maybe dinner" She said.

They nodded and Riku was dismissed to go to the kitchen. There, she cooked ramen, and special food. She was a good chef. People loved her food **(M… Sugoi!)**. While she was cooking something or some one just jumped out of no where and hugged her like she was his/her/it wife. It turns out to be a "he".

"Sakura Yuki Riku, I have returned!" "He" said.

"Kakiku, can you please don't do that, I feel like your wife." She complained.

"Well, we are going to be married." He said kind of flirting with her.

"Wait, since when were we getting married?" She asked, "You know who I like."

"Yeah, I know, YOU LOVE HATAKE KAKASHI!" Kakiku screamed.

Everyone in the house heard that, and she was blushing, so was Kakashi. She turned totally red like a red rose. She was so embarrassed, she couldn't even talk **(Actually, she doesn't even want to talk.)** Kakiku went close to her like he was going to kiss her.

'_Hm… maybe I should try that thing now.'_ He thought.

* * *

What is he planning to do to her? Could it be? Tune in next time.

Please review, I want to see how good I am! Sorry if it wasn't special. Oh well, I'll try my best next time, I hope no one gets angry at me.


End file.
